A distancia
by 745unidas
Summary: Kory es una chica que nunca le ha dado importancia al amor a pesar de su edad. Esto puede cambiar cuando su mejor amigo, Roy, la invite a un circo en la ciudad. Únicamente RobStar.


**Hola! Quedé un poco decepcionada porque al final de mi anterior fic no obtuve la misma cantidad de reviews que al principio, así que este fic no va a ser tan largo. Igual espero que les guste más que el anterior.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Kory Anders, tengo diecisiete años y estoy en el último año escolar. Mi vida no ha sido de lo mejor, mi hermano menor fue víctima de un secuestro el cual nunca se supo cómo concluyó y mis padres entraron en una profunda depresión que les costó la vida. Así que esta es mi vida, vivo sola con mi hermana mayor y aunque no nos llevamos del todo bien, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

Estoy en mi habitación haciendo tarea, busco un sacapuntas en la mochila y veo un papel misterioso.

"_Querida Kory: me gustaría que fuéramos juntos hoy al cine. Darán una película romántica de esas que tanto les gustan a las mujeres. Roy"_

Río al terminar de leerla y sigo con mi tarea. Roy es un ex compañero de colegio de mi hermana ya que tiene su edad. Venía a menudo a casa y nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque él tiene intenciones más allá de la amistad y yo… bueno, a mí nunca me interesó nadie. Todos me dicen que es raro para una chica de mi edad y que además soy muy linda. No sé si creerles, en realidad tampoco me interesa mucho.

Sigo haciendo mi tarea pero la puerta de mi habitación se abre sin golpear.

—Tienes visita —me dice Blackfire, mi hermana, la apodaron así y nunca me dijo por qué. No habla demasiado conmigo.

—Hola Kory. ¿Viste mi carta?

—Hola Veloz —le digo llamándolo por su apodo. A él le encanta todo eso del arco y la flecha, ha querido enseñarme pero no me interesa. También corre maratones, de ahí su sobrenombre. —No. ¿Qué carta? —le miento.

—Le di la carta a Garfield para que la deje en tu mochila. Seguro lo olvidó. Bueno… ¿quieres ir al cine? Están dando una romántica, sé que las mujeres adoran eso.

—Prefiero acción —le digo sonriendo sin darle demasiada importancia y se queda sorprendido. —Tengo tarea que hacer, lo siento.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—Gracias, puedo sola.

—¿Quieres ir el sábado a un show de magia? Es un circo que llegó a la ciudad, pero se destaca por el show de magia, dicen que el tipo es muy bueno.

—¿Recién es lunes y ya estás planeando para el fin de semana?

—Vamos, la última vez que hicimos algo juntos fue hace como un mes.

—La misma vez que intentaste besarme después de que te dije que no me interesas.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, no volverá a pasar nunca.

—Bien. Te veo el sábado entonces. Pero asegúrate que no te confundan con un payaso —le digo bromeando y se va, feliz al parecer. Yo vuelvo a hacer mi tarea y pienso si fue buena idea decirle que sí.

…

La semana ha pasado rápido y ya es sábado. Según me dijo es un circo bastante importante así que tengo que arreglarme un poco. ¿Qué ropa sería la indicada para no ser tan informal sin parecer exagerada? Hace calor. Así que supongo que mi vestido corto de flores violetas y rosas irá acorde a la situación. Me lo pongo junto con una faja en marrón claro para que combine con las sandalias. Me miro en el espejo y me veo bastante bonita, ahora hay que ver qué hacer con mi larga cabellera pelirroja. Intento varios peinados y ninguno me convence, tampoco quiero dejármelo suelto, hace demasiado calor. Después de unos minutos me decido por una trenza al costado. Es perfecta ya que no queda tan informal como un rodete ni tan infantil como dos colitas.

Siento el timbre, me pongo perfume rápidamente, tomo mis gafas de sol y bajo hasta la puerta principal.

—Qué bien te ves.

—Gracias —digo sin poder decir un "tú también". Lleva una camisa mangas cortas y un pantalón jean. Vestimenta normal para un chico aunque un poco calurosa.

—Ya compré las entradas así que no tenemos que hacer cola… ¿quieres tomar algo en un bar antes de ir?

—No, gracias, estoy ansiosa por llegar.

—Allá vamos entonces.

Nos subimos a su auto y charlamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al lugar. Es una carpa enorme y súper bien decorada, por dentro más que una carpa parece un teatro. Para mi sorpresa las entradas que compró son las más caras y estamos en la cuarta fila, estoy emocionadísima, me encantan los circos y los parques de diversiones, me considero una persona alegre a pesar de las cosas malas de mi vida.

—¿Y por qué es tan bueno este mago? —le pregunto observando el folleto que nos entregaron el cual ofrece bastante misterio, ninguna imagen del mago, solo un fondo negro con un antifaz dibujado y letras rojas muy llamativas.

—No sé, pero dicen que es muy bueno. Por lo que oí, antes era trapecista, pero así murieron sus padres y no volvió a dedicarse a eso.

—Qué triste.

—Lo es.

El presentador interrumpe nuestra charla y mi corazón se acelera, qué emocionante es ver todo esto.

El show empieza con unos trapecistas y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que mi amigo me acaba de contar, y a pesar de que disfruto el acto pienso en cómo se sentirá ese hombre que ni siquiera conozco.

Sigue con unos payasos tan divertidos que hacen que llore de la risa. Roy me mira y creo que se ríe más de mi risa que de los payasos, no sé para qué compró entradas tan caras si me mira más a mí que el espectáculo. No importa, yo disfruto ver todo de cerca, es magnífico.

Después de unos actos más se hace un intervalo, al parecer viene la parte más importante, me remuevo ansiosa en mi asiento mientras tomo el jugo que Roy me compró.

El presentador está a punto de hablar, luces de colores danzan por todo el lugar y se me hace una sonrisa antes de que empiece.

—Y ahora lo que todos estábamos esperando. El show de magia más importante del continente, el mejor mago de la actualidad…

_Que empiece, que empiece…_

—Con ustedes, ¡El mago Robin!

Se hace una gran cortina de humo con música victoriosa y en el medio del escenario aparece él. Me quedo boquiabierta al verlo, me froto los ojos. No, no estoy delirando.

Es joven, muy joven. Me imaginaba un tipo de más de treinta pero no creo que llegue a los veinticinco. Tiene un antifaz igual al del folleto, una camisa blanca y un saco negro a juego con el pantalón. El sombrero lo tiene en la mano y su cabello es negro y bastante revuelto, le queda muy bien, por cierto.

Da una mirada a su alrededor mirando toda la gente y mi corazón se acelera cuando pasa la mirada por mi sector. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, es muy apuesto además de talentoso. Su media sonrisa lo hace ver tan… tan…

—¿Qué te parece este tipo? —me pregunta Roy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Es joven —le digo sin dejar de mirar al mago, quien está por hacer el primer truco.

—Tiene mi edad y la de tu hermana.

—¡¿Diecinueve?!

—Así es. Hay gente que tiene suerte en la vida —dice por fin y lo ignoro para volver a mirar al apuesto mago.

Es genial, asombroso. Lo aplaudo con alegría después de verlo hacer cada truco.

—Ahora necesito una asistente —dice el mago y mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, mi corazón late rápido. Quiero que me llame.

Las luces revolotean indecisas hasta que se detienen en una chica morena. Yo quería que me llame. Estúpidamente siento algo de celos por esa bonita mujer que está tan cerca de él.

Cuando termina el acto la señorita vuelve a sentarse y unos minutos después él le da fin al show y la gente empieza a irse. No me extraña que lo hayan dejado para el final, ha sido estupendo.

—¿Qué te pareció? —me pregunta Roy cuando vamos saliendo entre la multitud.

—Ay Veloz, gracias por traerme, ha sido genial, estupendo, maravilloso. —La sonrisa no se me borra de la cara.

—Por nada, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, amiga.

—Muchas gracias, en serio. Me hubiese arrepentido de no haber venido.

—Me alegra, podemos volver otro día si quieres aunque sería todo lo mismo.

—¡Sí! —grito con alegría sin importar que todo sea repetido.

—Está bien. El miércoles volvemos.

—¡Gracias! —le digo evitando abrazarlo por la felicidad. Quiero volver a ver ese show… el último.

…

Estoy en un bar con Roy. Estoy un poco aburrida pero esta es su condición para volver a llevarme al circo la próxima semana.

—¿Quieres salir a bailar después?

—¿A bailar? —le pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí, a bailar. Vamos, es sábado. Le preguntaré a tu hermana si quiere venir.

—Está bien. Iré si ella va.

Se levanta de la mesa y toma su celular. No pensé que le preguntaría tan rápido, es un poco ansioso pero no puedo culparlo, yo también lo soy.

—Ya hablé con ella. Irá. Te llevaré a tu casa, les daré tiempo para prepararse y pasaré por ustedes a las once.

Ya son las ocho pero tenemos tiempo todavía. Me subo a su auto y pone la música fuerte mientras vamos de camino a mi casa. Y yo no dejo de pensar en folletos, el circo, trucos de magia… y antifaces.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero reviews por favor, no les cuesta nada y a mí me alienta a seguir :3**


End file.
